


We'll Spend All Night Waiting If We Have To

by olm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Birthday Suga, Happy Birthday Suga 2016!, all nighters and surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olm/pseuds/olm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seniors need to get a report done but that doesn't stop the Kouhais from greeting their team mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Spend All Night Waiting If We Have To

Asahi and Daichi were sprawled across the short table in Suga's room atop their books and random pieces of paper. Daichi's laptop was already dimming while Suga was furiously typing on his. This week's been hellish and they've been working on this paper everyday after practice, but it still wasn't enough time, Suga thinks. It's due Monday, tomorrow, second period. They've slaved away all weekend and finally Suga is feeling confident they'll finish it. Daichi always said they would, even Asahi agreed, it was only Suga who constantly overthinks and remained doubtful.

Asahi was blankly staring at the statistical data they had gotten, he didn't really understand why that part went to him, data analysis wasn't his strong suit. He thinks he's gotten everything right though, Suga just needs to check the written discussion and he's clear. He took a little peak towards Daichi whose eyes were already half closed. He finished his part some time ago. He glanced towards Suga who seems to have a permanent scrunched up expression, and was done typing and now had his face just a few inches from his screen reading through their paper.

Daichi got up to get something to drink, careful so as not to disturb the other two. Suga was already mumbling darkly, making their report seem more ominous than what it really was being about the aqueous solutions of different herbal plants. Asahi was drooling while proofreading. He banged his foot on the way out and he heard one of them jump and let out a nervous squeal, it wasn't hard to guess which one it was. He started taking out his phone by reflex before realizing it was confiscated at the start of their cramming session which was 6am this morning. He'd just check the time on the kitchen clock.

Suga let out a huge sigh as his printer started to move. This seemed to wake up the other guys. 

"We done?" Daichi asked tentatively.

Suga responded with a small tired smile as he reached for his own cup of coffee which had turned cold a while back.

"We can finally sleep in peace," Suga mumbled as Asahi started to click through his laptop.

The skype ringtone sounded and Suga looked at him incredulously as if asking why the hell is Asahi calling someone right know at God knows what time but the taller guy refused to acknowledge the glare even if it was prickling the back of his neck. Daichi laughed softly as if reading Suga's mind, but he had some kind of thoughtful expression on his face. Had Suga not been tired he would have been suspicious right then.

"Are you done?!" Came the excited voice from Asahi's laptop, Noya sounded awake despite it being probably witching hour already.

Suga was about to grab the laptop to tell Noya to quiet down when he heard Hinata's excited squealing-wait. Hinata? At Noya's? Still awake? Even when he reminded him to sleep at the right time? Suga was getting confused but with his exhaustion the rate of his arm trying to grab the laptop is too slow compared to his mind which has already gone on overdrive. He hears Daichi laughing as he crowded into Asahi's side and now they're both watching. And Suga was just sitting there totally weirded out, well not for long.

Daichi and Asahi turned to him, matching smiles on their faces as the laptop was placed right in front of him and then he saw it, the whole team squished together in Tanaka's room- Kageyama looked like he just woke up from a nightmare, Tsukishima was putting on his glasses, Yamaguchi was still dazed, Ennoshita was busy fixing up the room, Tanaka was waking up Narita, Kinnoshita was lighting up the candles while Noya and Hinata crowded the foreground, well half of their faces at least since they were trying to make space for everyone in the background. Daichi cleared his throat (loudly) before Noya shouted something about that being their cue and the very groggy, somewhat not in sync, and a little bit out of tune but really loud Happy Birthday song was heard. Suga was laughing, so tired from finishing the paper and from listening to Daichi and Asahi try to sing with the group even with the slight delay. His teammate's never failed to surprise him, he thought while playing along and blowing his candles through the screen. There were some speeches, some well wishes, some more shenanigans, and Ennoshita stopped them before any party games started seeing as their seniors were literally about to crash. With a gentle reminder from Suga to make sure they bring the cake, and a firmer reminder from Daichi not to be late for school, everyone decided to sleep for the night. Thankfully Asahi didn't forget to set his alarm, and good thing Noya still had his laptop on with the call ongoing because no one from the kouhai group remembered to set theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Almost forgot about Suga's birthday! So I woke up early to post this. ^^
> 
> Posted on [sugaships!](http://www.sugaships.tumblr.com) a blog dedicated to Sugamama.


End file.
